


A Snupin Nativity

by Skitty_Kat



Series: Snupin Santa [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, For entertainment purposes I swear, M/M, Pen and Ink, Probably inappropriate use of religious imagery, Snupin Santa Fest, Ugly Renaissance Baby Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: The miracle birth? Probably not quite. But sing choirs of angels anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Snupin Santa 2014.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonks is probably out the back looking knackered and grumpy and muttering, 'Miracle birth? My arse. If that Snape's a virgin I'll eat my placenta.'


End file.
